La Soledad Mata
by O-xDarKx-xAnGeLx-O
Summary: Si tu ser mas querido esta en peligro, ¿que seras capaz de hacer? twincest, no te gusta, no lo leas
1. Mi Vida

La Soledad Mata

Capítulo I: Mi Vida

En el último piso del edificio sur, el tercer salón de música sin usar al final del pasillo norte es donde se ubica el Host Club; un club que pretende satisfacer a aquellas jóvenes ricas y con demás tiempo en sus manos.

El club es dirigido por el hijo del director Tamaki Souh, como presidente. Kyoya Ootori se hacía cargo de las finanzas del club como buen vicepresidente. Los gemelos Hitachiin; Hikaru y Kaoru, atraían clientas con sus actos incestuosos; Takashi Morinozuka o simplemente Mori junto a Mitsukuni Haninozuka o Honey atraían clientas con su acto moe. Por último el mas nuevo miembro del Host, Haruhi Fujioka; miembro desde hace un año; quien en realidad es una chica.

Haruhi entro al Host Club después de romper un jarrón que valía $80, 000 yens. A pesar de que ya había cumplido con esta deuda, decidió seguir en el host.

Los miembros del Host Club vivían toda clase de experiencias e iban hasta los límites con tal de complacer a sus clientas. Todos y cada uno de ellos era importante; sin embargo el Host no seguiría si no fuera por él. Era solo un miembro más, alguien más que conformaba esa familia, pero sin él la familia no seguiría.

Kaoru Hitachiin se encargaba de que el Host siguiera en pie. A los ojos de los demás era solo el gemelo menor que dejaba que Hikaru dominara en sus actos incestuosos; mas sin embargo era más que eso para los miembros del Host. Kaoru está de novio con Kyoya; así que cuando Tamaki tiene una idea para el Host, Kaoru se encarga de convencer a Kyoya para que acepte. Kaoru se encarga de calmar a Hikaru cuando molesta a Tamaki con Haruhi; después de que Haruhi eligiera a Hikaru sobre Tamaki, para después reír a solas con Hikaru de cómo Tamaki reacciono. Kaoru siempre sabia donde estaba Mori cuando Honey le preguntaba por él, así mismo sabia con quien estaba Honey cuando Mori le preguntara por él. Kaoru siempre animaba a Tamaki cuando se sentía solo.

Kaoru significaba calma y paz para el Host. Nadie podía ocupar el lugar que ocupaba Kaoru. Nadie era igual a Kaoru.

La campana que significaba el final de otro día sonó. Hikaru, Haruhi y Kaoru se dirigían al Host club. Hikaru tomado de la mano con Haruhi, Kaoru caminando al lado de ella. Hikaru y Haruhi serían novios, pero Haruhi se había convertido en la mejor amiga de Kaoru. Si Haruhi no estaba con Hikaru, platicaba con Kaoru sobre cualquier cosa.

Un día los gemelos se demoraron en salir, mientras Haruhi los esperaba afuera del salón. Unos chicos mayores se acercaron a Haruhi y comenzaron a molestarla diciéndole pobre y demás. Haruhi no les tomo importancia, hasta que uno de los chicos estrello su puño contra la pared. El golpe se escucho adentro del salón, y Hikaru y Kaoru corrieron a donde Haruhi estaba. Al salir encontraron a Haruhi contra la pared mientras uno de los chicos la sostenía por el cuello, su otro puño en el aire. Hikaru agarro del uniforma del chico y lo alejo bruscamente de Haruhi, para después golpearlo. Los otros chicos huyeron, no querían problemas con la familia Hitachiin, mientras Kaoru ayudaba a Haruhi a levantarse y checaba si Haruhi estaba herida.

Desde aquel incidente los gemelos no dejaban a Haruhi sola en ningún momento. Si Hikaru no estaba con ella, Kaoru lo estaba. Kaoru servía de mediador entre ambos. El hablaba con Hikaru sobre cómo tratar a Haruhi, lo mismo con ella. Si peleaban, Kaoru se encargaba de que arreglaran sus problemas en menos de un día.

Llegaron al Host Club y como siempre se dirigieron a cambiarse según el tema de ese día; en este caso con elegantes trajes blancos reflejando la nieve que afuera caía. Una vez listos, los miembros se reunieron en el salón. Todavía faltaba tiempo para que el Host abriera sus puertas por lo que se relajaron un poco. Hikaru hablaba con Haruhi mientras tomaban café. Honey y Mori charlaban con Tamaki sobre ideas para el próximo festival de invierno. Mientras Kyoya y Kaoru estaban en una mesa lejos tomando té.

"Lindo día para estar aquí dentro" comento Kaoru mientras veía como caían copos de nieve fuera la ventana.

"Si no te molesta el enfermarte" respondió Kyoya a la vez que veía fuera. Kaoru tomo un sorbo a su te y continuo viendo fuera la ventana, Kyoya volteo hacia su novio. Se veía pensativo. "¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, amor?"

"No es nada, es solo…" no pudo terminar esta frase ya que era hora de abrir las puertas del host y los miembros tenían que asumir sus habituales puesto. Kaoru se levanto junto con Kyoya, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la mesa que compartía con Hikaru.

Las clientas entraron y se dirigieron con el (los) miembro (s) que pidieron. De nuevo todos los miembros comenzaron con sus actos habituales, y las clientas se emocionaban como siempre. Este era como cualquier día, o al menos hasta ahora.


	2. Mi Presentimiento

Capítulo II: Mi Presentimiento

-*-*-Kaoru-.-P.O.V.-*-*-

"¡Pero Hikaru! Tu eres el que siempre me pide que me quede cuando quieres ver una película de terror." Digo, Hikaru y yo siempre escribíamos nuestros diálogos, este era uno más de ellos, uno que estaba olvidado.

"Bueno Kaoru, tú no te atreves ni a verlas conmigo, tengo que abrazarte todo el tiempo" esto causo que las clientas se animaran y gritaran de emoción.

"Hikaru, no digas eso frente a los demás…" me sonrojo, típico yo; muchos creían que era por el acto, aunque en realidad yo soy así. Siempre me sonrojo en nuestros actos, porque a pesar de ser solo actos estaban basados en la realidad. Kyoya también podía hacerme sonrojar fácilmente, al decirme cosas lindas y a veces pervertidas.

"Ya ya Kaoru, es solo que te vez tan lindo cuando te sonrojas" Hikaru me tomo entre sus brazos colocando su cabeza encima de la mia. Las clientas se animaron mas, y por la orilla de mi ojo logre ver a Haruhi y Kyoya mirándonos fijamente.

Siempre era la mismo. Cada que hacia mis actos incestuosos con mi hermano Kyoya y Haruhi volteaban a vernos fijamente. Sé que Hikaru y yo no somos los hermanos más normales del mundo, pero nunca haríamos uno de nuestros actos fuera del club. Nunca los haríamos _solos_. No teníamos porque hacerlos, somos grandes hermanos, nos queremos y cuidamos. Claro que jugamos e incluso peleamos por cosas pequeñas como todos los hermanos. Sí, yo quería mucho a Hikaru, a veces pienso que más que a Kyoya, y si Hikaru también me quería mucho. Ese no era motivo para vernos fijamente.

Terminamos de recibir clientas y el Host Club cerro sus puertas. Cada quien tenía que recoger su mesa así que tenía un poco de tiempo antes de ir de nuevo con Kyoya. Aproveche este tiempo para hablar con mi hermano.

"Hikaru, ¿Tú piensas que somos normales?" nunca habíamos abordado este tema, y si bien el Host Club no era el mejor lugar para hacerlo, tenía que sacarlo de mi cabeza ya.

"¿A qué te refieres con normales?" me pregunto viéndome fijamente.

"Es que, siempre que hacemos nuestros actos incestuosos, Kyoya y Haruhi voltean a vernos fijamente, como si no lo hicieran nos besaríamos o algo." Le dije, sabiendo que él no se daba cuenta.

"No lo había notado… tal vez no somos los hermanos más normales pero tampoco somos como nuestros actos, el que te quiera no significa que quiera casarme contigo ni nada así" me dijo Hikaru mientras levantaba unas tasas. Fuimos a dejar las tazas sucias a una mesa donde siempre poníamos las cosas sucias. Yo estaba pensando en lo que me dijo. Siempre había estado con Hikaru, y si bien ahora el compartía nuestro tiempo con Haruhi y yo con Kyoya; seguíamos durmiendo en la misma cama, comiendo en la misma casa, la misma comida, vistiéndonos igual. No imaginaba no hacerlo, no imaginaba vivir lejos de Hikaru. Pero esa realidad pronto llegaría. No faltaba mucho para que Kyoya y Tamaki se graduaran. De ahí solo faltaba un año para que yo y Hikaru lo hiciéramos. Entonces nos separaríamos, el se quedaría a estudiar aquí, mientras yo acompañaría en sus estudios a Kyoya; quien pensaba irse a América.

Terminamos de recoger nuestras mesas y aun quedaba media hora antes de volver a casa, todos volvieron con su respectiva pareja mientras Tamaki revisaba nuevas ideas para el host club con Renge. A veces me sentía mal por el, si bien había superado a Haruhi; sabía que Tamaki muy en el fondo quería a Kyoya. Al final los gemelos terminamos ganando el corazón de las dos personas más cercanas a él. Debería odiarnos para ahora, pero al contrario siempre está dispuesto a ayudarnos si lo necesitamos.

Kyoya me miraba fijamente mientras volvíamos a nuestra mesa, y nos sentábamos. De nuevo observe fuera de la ventana y Kyoya seguía mirándome fijo. Suspire; la mitad del tiempo no sabía lo que una mirada de Kyoya significaba. La otra mitad era más que obvio su significado. Pero esta vez tenía una idea de que significaba, mas no estaba seguro. Sentí frio; así que me ajuste más el sweater y me acomode la bufanda, volviendo a nuestras ropas normales una vez el acto término. Kyoya suspiro se levanto y me abrazo. Lo dirigí a un sillón donde tuviéramos espacio de sentarnos los dos. No me gustaba mostrar el amor que sentía por Kyoya en público. Si estábamos solos no me importaba besarlo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, pero en público sí.

Pero hoy era especial, hoy sentía mucho frio, a pesar de estar cubierto con un sweater, abrigo y encima una manta. Sentía que algo iba a pasar; no sabía si bueno o malo, pero no iba a ser como cualquier día.

Estaba en los brazos de Kyoya platicando, y temblé. Todo el día había estado temblando y no sabía por qué. Pronto llego el momento de cerrar el host. Kyoya siempre se quedaba con Tamaki contando las ganancias; así que me despedí de él con un beso, y a los demás un "adiós" fue suficiente. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del instituto; mas enfrente de Hikaru y Haruhi para que tuvieran privacidad, seguía temblando. No hice caso y pronto llegamos a la puerta principal. Llevaba el maletín en la mano, abrí la puerta y solo faltaban unos cuantos escalones cuando una limosina llego.

Vi detenidamente la limosina. Esa era nuestra limosina pero, ese no era el chofer, no era normal que la limosina se acercara tanto. Pare en seco. Esto no estaba bien, volví a temblar, algo no iba bien. No reaccione a tiempo, unos hombres salieron de la limosina se acercaron a mi rápidamente.

Lo último que recuerdo es la voz de mi hermano.

"¡KKKAAAOOORRRUUUU!"


	3. Mi Gemelo

Capítulo III: Mi Gemelo

-*-*-Hikaru-.-P.O.V.-*-*-

Kaoru y yo terminamos de recibir a las últimas clientas y recogíamos la mesa cuando el Host Club cerró sus puertas. Antes de ir con Haruhi tenía que ayudar a mi hermanito, no era justo dejarle todo el trabajo a él cuando el también quería ir con Kyoya. Este pensamiento me hizo hacer las cosas más lento, no es que no me gustara ver a Kaoru con Kyoya; se merecía ser feliz, pero no me gustaba que se apartara tanto de mí. Sí, dormíamos juntos, comíamos juntos incluso nos cambiábamos juntos; pero desde que yo salía con Haruhi y el con Kyoya nos habíamos distanciado; poco, pero lo habíamos hecho.

"Hikaru, ¿Tú piensas que somos normales?" Kaoru me saca de mis pensamientos con esta pregunta… nunca habíamos abordado un tema así, y el Host Club no era el mejor lugar para hacerlo, pero si me lo pregunto es porque algo le pasa. ¿Qué tendrá Kaoru?

"¿A qué te refieres con normales?" le pregunto devuelta, normal para nosotros es ser como somos, pero si se refiere a fuera de nuestros ojos entonces es diferente.

"Es que, siempre que hacemos nuestros actos incestuosos, Kyoya y Haruhi voltean a vernos fijamente, como si no lo hicieran nos besaríamos o algo." Ahora tiene más sentido, no me había dado cuenta de esto. ¿Qué otras cosas habrá notado Kaoru, que no me habrá dicho antes?

"No lo había notado… tal vez no somos los hermanos más normales pero tampoco somos como nuestros actos, el que te quiera no significa que quiera casarme contigo ni nada así" dije esto sin pensarlo, y ahora que lo pienso me doy cuenta de lo que en verdad dije. Tomo las últimas tazas y las coloco en una mesa donde ponemos las cosas sucias. Pronto Kaoru se irá a América a estudiar junto con Kyoya y yo me quedare aquí estudiando junto con Haruhi. Solo faltaban 2 años para eso. Nunca me había separado de Kaoru, siempre íbamos juntos a todos lados. No había vacaciones separados, cuartos separados, _camas _separadas; siempre éramos Hikaru y Kaoru o Kaoru y Hikaru. No existía un Kaoru o un Hikaru, siempre estábamos juntos.

La única vez que nuestros padres trataron de separarnos fue cuando teníamos 4 años y ellos se iban a ir de viaje a lugares distintos. Papa trato de llevarme a mí y mama a Kaoru. El simple hecho de subirnos a 2 carros distintos nos hizo llorar. A mitad del camino no podía respirar y papa tuvo que dejarme en la casa; mismo caso que Kaoru.

Terminamos de recoger nuestra mesa, así que me dirigí con Haruhi después de ver a Kaoru dirigirse con Kyoya. Hable un poco con Haruhi aunque la dejaba hablar más a ella, aun pensaba en lo que me había dicho Kaoru y en lo que le dije. Haruhi me hablaba de Tamaki y de cómo sentía lastima por él. Debo admitirlo; Tamaki sería mejor novio con Haruhi que yo, pero al final yo la convencí. Aparte yo sabía que Tamaki quería una oportunidad con Kyoya, y lo sabia gracias a Kaoru. Se termino la media hora que nos quedaba antes de cerrar el host así que cerramos y nos fuimos.

Kaoru iba delante de nosotros ya que Kyoya aprovechaba el final del día para contar las ganancias que había hecho el Host Club con Tamaki. No sabía como Kaoru soportaba la idea de los dos juntos, espero que Kyoya no lo traicione mientras Kaoru no ve. Volví a la realidad cuando vi a mi hermanito temblar; todo el día había estado así. Yo no sentía frio, tampoco Haruhi, no me explicaba que era lo que lo hacía temblar. Aunque sentía algo raro como si fuera a pasar algo. Venia de la mano de Haruhi cuando Kaoru llego a la puerta abriéndola. Lo vi bajar unos escalones mientras hablaba con Haruhi.

"Kaoru anda extraño" me dijo al notarme algo tenso por el presentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir.

"Lose lo he visto temblar todo el día, pero no sé por qué" le dije sujetando su mano más fuerte. "No puede ser el frio, ni tu ni yo ni nadie más lo siente como él, y el no es friolento, de hecho soporta el frio más que yo" le dije al ver como llegaba nuestra limosina, y de nuevo Kaoru temblaba.

Estaba a punto de despedirme de Haruhi cuando unos hombres salieron de la limosina. Algo no estaba bien, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se acercaron demasiado a Kaoru, no reacciono lo tomaron y lo obligaban a entrar a la limosina.

"¡KKKAAAOOORRRUUUU!" solo podía reaccionar así, tire mi maletín y corrí escaleras abajo.

Cuando llegue al final, ya habían logrado meter a mi hermano en la limosina. Salte los últimos escalones, solo pude toparme con la puerta cerrada. Arrancaron la limosina, mi cerebro me gritaba "para, llama a tus padres, a la policía" pero mi cuerpo hizo algo distinto. Corrí tras la limosina, no iba a dejar que se llevaran a mi hermanito tan fácil. La limosina salió del instituto y yo la seguía, lo más cerca posible; pero era un carro contra un simple humano ¿Cómo iba a ganarle? Seguí corriendo hasta que mis piernas no dieron más, y caí derrotado.

Solo podía ver como la limosina que tenía a mi hermano se alejaba. No podía hacer nada más.

"¡Maldición!" estaba exhausto, me dolía todo y aun así no pensaba en nada, en nada más que en Kaoru. "Kaoru, te juro que te salvare…te lo juro por mi…"

-*-*-End-.-Hikaru-.-P.O.V.

"¡Hikaru! ¡Hikaru! Vamos Hikaru despierta" Haruhi llamaba a Hikaru meciéndolo un poco. Haruhi le aviso a los miembros del Host Club lo que había ocurrido en cuanto Hikaru había corrido tras de la limosina. Ahora estaban todos afuera del instituto rodeando a Hikaru quien estaba desmayado en la calle.

Tamaki y Mori cargaron a Hikaru y lo metieron en la limosina de la familia Ootori. Una vez que todos los miembros estuvieron dentro la limosina, esta se dirigió a la mansión Hitachiin.

"Chicos, ¿aun no llegamos? Hikaru sigue inconsciente y hay que notificar a las autoridades lo que paso" fue el comentario de Haruhi quien mantenía la cabeza de Hikaru sobre sus piernas y con una mano acariciaba su cabello.

"No será necesario, pondré a todos mis agentes privados a investigar. No dejare que le hagan nada a Kaoru" Kyoya estaba decidido a encontrar a Kaoru y no dejar que nadie le haga daño.

La limosina llego a la mansión Hitachiin, igual que antes Tamaki y Mori cargaron a Hikaru hasta el salón principal y lo recostaron en un sillón para que un medico lo viera. Los agentes de la familia Ootori llegaron a la mansión junto a un medico.

"¿Cómo se encuentra Hikaru, Doctor?" Haruhi sonaba muy preocupada.

"Está bien, solo un poco agotado, debe despertarse en cualquier momento" el Doctor se aparto de Hikaru al terminar su diagnostico.

"Gracias Doctor" Haruhi sonrió aliviada.

Hikaru se despertó después de varios minutos. Cuando logro incorporarse fue interrogado por los agentes.

"Hika-chan ¿no avisaras a tus padres?" Honey interrumpió el interrogatorio, todos se sorprendieron, ya que era verdad. Los padres de los gemelos se encontraban en un viaje de negocios y no volverían hasta dentro de un mes; sin embargo dado las circunstancias debían saber lo que había ocurrido.

Hikaru se levanto del sillón y se dirigió al teléfono, marco el celular de su mama y en cuestión de minutos termino de explicarle lo que había ocurrido.

"Hikaru, ¿Qué dijo?" Haruhi le pregunto en cuanto colgó el teléfono y volvió al sillón.

"Dijo que estaría aquí a mas tardar mañana" la voz de Hikaru sonaba quebrada, sin fuerza y sin volumen. Les tomo un tiempo a los presentes para comprender lo que había dicho. Los miembros del Host Club se miraron entre sí, se notaba que Hikaru estaba mal y nadie lo culpaba.

Pero era más que eso, Hikaru estaba totalmente destrozado.

-*-*-Kaoru-.-P.O.V.-*-*-

Me metieron a fuerza a la limosina y aceleraron; solo pude ver a Hikaru acercarse. Eran 3 hombres más el que conducía. Dos de ellos me estaban sujetando, no podía ver muy bien que hacia el otro.

"Date prisa quieres, no es tan fácil sostener a este mocoso" uno de los hombres le grito al otro.

"Ya voy, tampoco es fácil hacer esto" dijo el otro hombre.

Siento miedo no se que quieren hacer conmigo, lo más seguro es que quieran sacarle dinero a mis padres, pero nunca había pasado algo así. Voltee hacia atrás, vi a Hikaru corriendo y después cayó al piso. Me asuste mas, ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado? No podía evitar pensar en Hikaru.

"Ya, ya está" salgo de mis pensamientos al sentir algo cubrir mi nariz y mi boca. "Ya está mocoso huélelo" uno de los hombres presionaba un pañuelo contra mi nariz, no podía evitar olerlo; tenía que respirar. Un fuerte sueño llego a mí de repente, mis ojos se cerraron y mi mente quedo en blanco.


	4. Mi Tortura Parte 1

Capítulo IV: Mi Tortura (Parte 1)

Nota del Autor: Este Capitulo contiene material que algunos lectores pueden considerar inapropiado, es leve pero están advertidos.

….

-*-*-Kaoru-.-P.O.V.-*-*-

"Hey, hey mocoso despierta" escuchaba unas voces a lo lejos que me llamaban pero no distinguía de quien eran. "¡Hey que te despiertes!" sentí un golpe en mi rostro y desperté. Todo se veía oscuro, me dolía el rostro y aun me sentía mareado por la droga.

"Sácalo, tenemos que deshacernos del carro" alguien me jalo el brazo, me saco de la limosina y seguía jalándome.

"Ya sé, camina mocoso" me jalo más fuerte, me dolía. Se detuvo de pronto, abrió una puerta y me tiro dentro. No podía hablar del miedo y el dolor físico que sentía. Sentí como alguien me tomaba del cabello con fuerza y me obligaba a ver hacia arriba. Entre ese hombre y otro colocaron una venda en mi boca, parecida a la que tenía en mis ojos. Ahora definitivamente no podía hablar.

Tomaron mis manos, las juntaron y ataron mis muñecas, lo mismo hicieron poco más arriba de mis codos, para que no pudiera mover mis brazos. Tomaron mis piernas y las ataron, primero arriba del pie, luego mis rodillas y ataron mis brazos a mis piernas. Ahora solo podía mover mi cabeza, lo cual me era prácticamente inútil. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que podían hacer.

"Escucha mocoso, sabemos que tienen mucho dinero así que llamaremos a tus padres, les enviaremos una foto de ti atado y pediremos rescate." Escuchaba su voz como si estuviera parado un poco lejos de mí, firme; lo que me asustaba más. "Si no pagan…vas a sentir tanto dolor, que desearas nunca haber nacido" al decir esto su aliento pegaba con mi rostro. Sentía como se apoyaba en mis rodillas y hablaba justo enfrente de mí. Me voltee, tenía miedo y tener a mi secuestrador tan cerca no ayudaba.

Escuche risas y como se alejaba y se iba, junto con los otros hombres. Me recargue contra la pared. Sentía la necesidad de llorar, pero no quería hacerlo. No quería mostrarme tan frágil, no si no estaba Hikaru para defenderme. Mi corazón se encogió al recordarlo, nunca me había separado de Hikaru; y ahora estaríamos separados por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Recordé que paso antes de perder la conciencia, me sujetaban mientras trataba de soltarme, gire hacia atrás y vi a Hikaru corriendo siguiendo a la limosina. La distancia cada vez se hacía más grande hasta que ya no lo logro más y cayó de rodillas después desmayándose.

Abrí mis ojos. ¿y si Hikaru estaba mal? ¿y si le había pasado algo? Y todo por mi culpa, por no cuidarme más, si en lugar de ir tan alejado de él hubiera caminado a su lado. No, no fue porque yo quisiera caminar tan alejado de Hikaru, fue porque el venia con Haruhi. Agache mi mirada, si tan solo Hikaru… ¿pero que estaba a punto de decir? ¿_Si tan solo Hikaru se hubiera quedado conmigo? _Claro que no quería separarme de Hikaru, pero tampoco lo quería como pareja. Yo había escogido a Kyoya y el escogió a Haruhi estábamos igual y yo amaba a Kyoya. ¿Entonces por qué había pensado en eso? Estaba alejado del mundo pensando en esto cuando volvieron a entrar los hombres.

"Mocoso, créeme que esto me va a doler mas a mí que a ti, pero tienen que ver que estamos dispuestos a todo con tal de conseguir el dinero así que tengo que de mostrárselos y solo hay una forma" no entendía muy bien que quería decir, alguien se acerco a mí y desato mis brazos de mis piernas. "A empezar…" dijo el 1 hombre riendo bajito. Tomo de mi cabello y me alzo hasta que estaba derecho. Tenía suerte de traer una venda en la boca o hubiera gritado, no quería que supieran que si me estaban lastimando. "Hey, Dara, tu golpéalo yo lo estoy sosteniendo" le grito el hombre 1 a otro mientras entre él y otro hombre me sujetaban.

"Ha, será fácil, Kuroe" le dijo el hombre que no me sujetaba. Enseguida sentí un puñetazo en mi estomago, no me pude encoger porque los hombres que me sostenían lo impidieron. Mordí la venda fuerte, para evitar llorar. Me golpeo en las piernas, brazos y en el pecho. No podía esconder más mi cara de dolor, pero aun podía ocultar las lágrimas. "Oye Kuroe, este mocoso tiene un lindo rostro, ¿me dejas jugar con él un rato?" lo dijo con un tono lleno de lujuria y malicia, temblé. Si no fuera porque me sostenían, hubiera caído. Mis piernas temblaban y respiraba con dificultad.

"Como quieras Dara, solo déjame tomarle algunas fotos así" me tiraron al piso y podía notar los flashes de la cámara. "Dara hazle lo que quieras, pero tendrás que soportar la cámara"

"No importa Kuroe" al decir esto se agacho y se coloco sobre mí. Mas flashes, no… ni Kyoya ni Hikaru debían ver esto… nunca se lo perdonarían. El tal Dara tomo mis manos y las coloco tras de mi cabeza como pudo luego tomo mi rostro y me beso en la frente. El contacto me quemo, nadie más que Hikaru y Kyoya tenía el derecho a hacer lo que el hizo, el único problema; es que a él no le importaba. Bajo de mi frente hasta mi oreja y la lamio. Mordí lo más fuerte que pude la venda… sentía asco, tenía miedo, solo quería que Hikaru estuviera conmigo. Bajo de mi oreja hasta mi cuello, quito un poco el suéter y lo rozo con la punta de sus dedos. Me encogí, quería que esto terminara y aun no me había hecho nada. Se acerco a mi oído "Eres lindo, te voy a hacer solo mío" me susurro. No entendía y no quería hacerlo, solo quería estar en casa con Hikaru. Volvió a bajar a mi cuello, quito otra vez el suéter y beso mi cuello, el beso fue corto, se separo y volvió a bajar. Sentía como lamia mi cuello, mismos sentimientos asco, temor y deseo de morir. Seguía lamiendo mi cuello, se detuvo y…

"Mmhh" grite mordiendo mas la venda. Me había mordido. Ahora mi cuello sangraba y el chupaba la sangre que salía de la herida. No aguante mas, lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

"Aww, mira Kuroe ¿no es tierno? Esta llorando" cometí un error, ahora lamia mis lágrimas hasta donde la venda le permitía.

"Quítale la venda Dara, hay que tomar una foto de él llorando, verán que es enserio"

"Con gusto Kuroe" ¡No! Mi único refugio, donde podía esconderme, me lo iban a quitar. Alejaron la venda, ahora se notaban mis ojos, cerrados con fuerza. "Abre los ojos lindo, muéstrale a tu familia que no jugamos" me dijo al oído. Me encogí, escondiéndome lo más posible. "¿Deberás crees que te puedes esconder de mi?" me dijo tomando mi rostro de la barbilla apretando mi boca, haciendo que volteara hacia arriba. Sentí el flash. Ahora Hikaru y Kyoya me verían llorar, ahora se culparían mas, ahora sufrirían más.

"Ya Dara, solo córtale un mechón de cabello y listo" Dara hizo lo que le pidieron, puso de nuevo la venda en mis ojos y a atar mis brazos con mis piernas y salieron. Quede sumido de nuevo en oscuridad.

Hikaru te lo suplico sálvame.


	5. Mi Tortura Parte 2

Capitulo V: Mi Tortura (Parte 2)

-*-*-Hikaru-.-P.O.V.-*-*-

¿Cómo pude dejar que se llevaran a mi hermanito? Ya le había fallado antes a Kaoru, pero esto… superaba todo. Fue mi culpa, si en vez de caminar con Haruhi hubiera caminado con el... espera ¿Qué? Haruhi siempre caminaba con nosotros, claro antes veníamos los 3 juntos pero siempre lo hacía. Si tan solo Kaoru caminara atrás de nosotros, pero eso no sería justo para él.

Ya era tarde, todo el día los agentes habían estado buscando a Kaoru y no tenían noticias de nada. Tamaki y Kyoya revisaban el mapa y marcaban cada lugar de donde los agentes buscaban. Quedaban pocos lugares y no había rastros de Kaoru. Haruhi, Honey y Mori checaban a los demás estudiantes del instituto, para ver si podía ser alguno de ellos el que habían ordenado que secuestraran a Kaoru. Mama estaba devastada y papa la consolaba mientras movía influencias. Kaoru era el que mantenía al Host funcionando, Kaoru era el que mantenía unida esta familia y Kaoru era al que siempre seguía.

Todos creían que yo era el fuerte, el que mandaba en nuestra relación; no se daban cuenta que todo era un acto, que sin Kaoru soy nada. ¡Nada! No existo sin él. El piensa por los dos, el habla por los dos, el me da fuerzas para seguir. Estaba clavado en el sillón, no podía mover mi cuerpo, apenas podía respirar, me dolía todo y sin embargo no podía llorar. Quería gritar, quería salir y buscar a Kaoru, pero pensaron que era muy riesgoso. No me importaba. Si me secuestraban mejor, estaría al lado de él, podría cuidarlo al menos protegerlo. Mi hermanito estaba indefenso en quien sabe donde con quien sabe qué tipo de personas. ¿Y si lo lastimaban? Nunca me perdonaría.

Kaoru era mi vida y si lo lastimaban, me lastimaban a mi también.

Llegaron algunos agentes.

"Señor, encontramos la placa de la limosina y algunas piezas. Creemos que la desmantelaron." Dijo un agente refiriéndose a Kyoya.

"¿Y donde la encontraron? ¿Ya buscaron en los alrededores para ver si esta Kaoru?" Kyoya les pregunto, se notaba desesperado.

"Si señor, pero la encontramos en un basurero, en un lote vacio. Revisamos las casas pero todas estaban abandonadas. Un grupo de agentes se quedo ahí para ver cualquier tipo de movimiento y reportarlo de inmediato, señor"

"Bien, ¿Por qué área esta eso?" dijo Kyoya dirigiéndose al mapa.

"Aquí señor." Señalo algún punto y Kyoya circulo esa área.

"Madame la cena está servida" dijo una de nuestras empleadas entrando a la habitación.

"Gracias, chicos les agradezco su ayuda, ¿Por qué no cenan con nosotros? Si quieren pueden quedarse en las habitaciones de huéspedes." Mama trataba de sonreír y ser amable, pero simplemente no podía.

"Madame y hablo en nombre de todos, sería un honor cenar con usted y le agradezemos dejarnos quedar aquí esta noche." Tamaki hablo, formal como siempre. Todos se dirigieron al comedor, yo seguía estancado en el sofá.

"Hikaru amor vamos a cenar" me dijo mama acercándose.

"No tengo hambre" y era verdad, ¿Cómo podía pensar en comer, si era posible que Kaoru no lo hiciera?

"Hikaru se que estas preocupado pero necesitas comer" sabía que estaba preocupando mas a mama, pero aun así no podía hacerlo sin Kaoru.

"Comeré después mama, adelántate" le dije sin más. Mama bajo la mirada me dijo un _está bien_ y se fue.

Pero nada estaba bien, Kaoru no estaba a mi lado y ese simple hecho hacia que todo estuviera mal.

Podía escuchar como trataban de hablar mientras comían, pero al ver que eso era imposible se limitaron a comer. se escucharon unos ruidos afuera, no quería molestar a nadie, así que como pude me levante y fui hasta la puerta principal. La abrí y cerca de la reja de entrada vi un sobre, salí con cuidado y lo tome, luego volví a casa. No tenía dirección, ni quien lo mandaba.

Volví al sillón, vi el sobre detenidamente. Decidí abrirlo, lo abrí con cuidado de no romperlo. Saque una nota que había ahí. La leí en silencio.

_Tenemos a su hijo. Queremos de recompensa 1,000,000 dólares. Si se niegan a pagar, el mocoso muere. Si llaman a la policía, el mocoso muere. Hablaremos mas tarde para los detalles._

Me congele. Vi la carta detenidamente, estaba hecha con recortes. Solo podía concentrarme en "el mocos muere" ¿y si hablan enserio? ¿y si sí son capaces de matar a Kaoru? Mi rostro demostraba la preocupación que sentía. Había mas cosas en el sobre, así que deje la nota al lado y saque lo que había en el sobre. Fotos.

Kaoru en el suelo retorciéndose. Lo habían golpeado. Trague grueso, no podía respirar bien.

Kaoru atado. Necesitaba llorar, pero no podía, no podía ser tan frágil cuando Kaoru estaba siendo tan fuerte.

Kaoru en el suelo, con alguien sobre él. ¡No! Nadie tenía derecho a hacerle eso a Kaoru.

Kaoru con las manos atadas sobre su cabeza y ese tipo sobre él, besando su frente. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía? Solo yo puedo hacer eso, solo yo puedo estar tan cerca de él.

Ese tipo… ¡¿lamiendo la oreja de Kaoru? Pero habían tomado foto al rostro de Kaoru, miedo, asco, emociones así. Kaoru estaba tratando de ser fuerte. Por más que mi corazón doliera por más que mis lagrimas quisieran salir no podía llorar, tenía que contenerme.

Ese tipo tocando el cuello de Kaoru y el encogiéndose. No podía aguantar más, voltee a ver la foto. Kaoru lo estaba haciendo. Si él podía yo tenía que ser capaz de hacerlo.

Otra foto donde el tipo estaba sobre el cuello de Kaoru, ahora lamiéndolo… me imagine la tortura que debió ser para él. Perdón Kaoru, perdóname.

Kaoru cambio su cara de asco a una de dolor. ¿Qué le habían hecho? Cambie la foto y… sangre. Kaoru sangraba. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué lastimar a alguien tan dulce como él? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no pude ser yo?

Otra foto el tipo lamiendo la sangre del cuello de Kaoru. Ese tipo había mordido a Kaoru, _lo había marcado._ No podía más hacia hasta lo imposible para retener las lágrimas y no dejarlas correr.

Ultima foto. Kaoru siendo forzado a mirar arriba, sus ojos abiertos, sin la venda, llenos de miedo y… llorando. No pude más. Llore, como nunca lo había hecho. Habían lastimado a mi hermanito, a la otra parte de mi alma. Guarde la foto en mi bolsillo, no podía dejar que vieran a Kaoru tan frágil. Quedaba algo en el sobre… un mechón del cabello de Kaoru.

Llore más fuerte. Apretando ese mechón en mi puño, cerrando el otro con tanta fuerza que sangre. Me estaba ahogando, no podía respirar bien. Haruhi me escucho llorar y vino corriendo.

"Hikaru ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué lloras? ¡Hikaru estas sangrando!" no podía contenerme, tampoco podía responder. Mori le trajo a Haruhi el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Haruhi curo mi mano. En eso los demás veían las fotos y la nota. Mama se sentó a mi lado, le extendí el puño que aun tenia cerrado, la abrí.

"De Kaoru" fue todo lo que logre decir. Mama asintió, triste. Papa se la llevo a recostar.

"¿Cómo pudieron hacerle esto a él?" dijo Kyoya viendo la foto donde mordían a Kaoru.

"Kyoya lo mejor será descansar, te hace falta. A todos nos hace falta." Dijo Tamaki.

"Vamos Hikaru" Haruhi me tomo de la mano y trato de levantarme. Voltee a verla, solté mi mano y negué con la cabeza. "Necesitas descansar"

"Estaré bien, tranquila. Que descanses" trate de sonreírle pero mi patética mueca la hizo comprender que era mejor dejarme solo. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

_¿En dónde estoy? ¿Por qué esta todo tan oscuro?_

"_¡Ahh!" esa es la voz de Kaoru… ¿Dónde estás? Corro a donde se escucha su voz. Me paralizo mi hermanito esta debajo de un tipo. No trae su suéter y su camisa está abierta. Sus manos están atadas y el tipo le impide mover sus piernas. El tipo esta lamiendo el abdomen de mi hermanito. De MI Kaoru._

"_¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡Déjalo!" corro hacia ellos, pero algo me impide llegar. Hay una pared de cristal impidiéndome acercar. Veo como el tipo manosea más a Kaoru y como el grita por ayuda._

"_¡Kaoru!" trato con todas mis fuerzas de romper la pared pero no puedo. La golpeo con toda la fuerza que tengo, pero solo logro lastimarme. Mientras tengo que soportar ver como sufría Kaoru. "¡Suéltalo imbécil!" parece que me escucho, ya que se separo de Kaoru. Tomo algo… "¡NO! ¡KAORU!"_

_Todo su cuerpo se derrumbo, su cabeza quedo frente a mí. Caí de rodillas, el imbécil le había clavado un cuchillo a su corazón. Kaoru había…muerto._

"_¡NOOOOOO!"_

Desperté aterrado, cubierto en sudor. No había logrado dormir y cuando el sueño me venció tuve esta pesadilla. Me recargue contra el sillón y tome la foto de Kaoru llorando. La abrasé contra mi pecho. Tenía miedo, tenia tanto miedo de que mi pesadilla se hiciera realidad.

Kaoru tranquilo te prometo que te salvare.


	6. Mi Necesidad

Capitulo VI: Mi Necesidad

-*-*-Kaoru-.-P.O.V.-*-*-

Estaba solo, no podía ver nada, tenía hambre y frio pero lo peor es que sentía miedo. Miedo de lo que pudieran hacer, miedo a no salir de aquí, miedo a no volver a ver a Hikaru, _miedo a que él no pudiera seguir sin mí._

Porque en realidad si a mí me pasaba algo podría manejarlo, pero si Hikaru me veía herido… no se que sería capaz de hacer. Si Hikaru ve la foto que me tomaron llorando… ¡no! ¡Hikaru no puede ver esa foto! No lo soportaría… Hikaru no es tan fuerte. Hikaru siempre había sido el frágil que mostraba ser el fuerte, incluso solos pretendía serlo, pero ambos sabíamos que yo era el estable. Sin mí, Hikaru era un lio, si bien cuando nos separábamos era por corto tiempo y nos concentrábamos en algo mas para llenar el vacío de no tener al otro al lado.

Extrañaba a Hikaru, lo necesitaba a mi lado.

Paso como 1 hora antes de que volviera a escuchar ruidos en la casa. Entonces ya habían llevado las fotos a la mansión. Recargue mi cabeza hacia atrás, Hikaru vería la foto…estoy seguro que Hikaru vería la foto. Estuve unos minutos así, hasta que un fuerte dolor me llego al corazón. Me retorcí un poco y trate de buscar la razón del dolor. Sin pensarlo mucho tuve la respuesta: Hikaru estaba llorando.

Siempre habíamos tenido un lazo fuerte y especial. Yo sabía cuando Hikaru lloraba o estaba mal, incluso a distancia. Y Hikaru sabía cuando yo estaba en peligro. Si no sintió que esto pasaría antes, tal vez fue porque se había distraído con Haruhi. No tengo nada contra ella, es una gran amiga, pero nadie tiene derecho a estar tan cerca de MI Hikaru.

Un momento… ¿acabo de decir que Hikaru es mío? Bueno si es mi hermano pero… ¿acaso al que amo de verdad no es a Kyoya, si no a Hikaru? Estaba pensando en esto, cuando la puerta se abrió y alguien se acerco a mí.

"Hey lindo, ¿me extrañaste?" era Dara… se acerco a mí y me beso en la mejilla, me aleje un poco, el rio. "Vamos lindo, lo mejor será que te acostumbres, porque no creas que me detendré te dije que te haría solo mío y eso hare" me dijo al tiempo en que acariciaba mi cabello. "Como sea, vine a decirte que ya dejamos las fotos y esperamos la recompensa y también te traje cena"

Se sentó aun lado de mí y quito la venda de mi boca. Escondí mis labios, no quería que me besara…

"A ver lindo, abre" me acerco algo a mi boca, podía olerlo y olía terrible, me encogí tratando de huir de ahí. "Ya ya lindo, o te lo comes por las buenas o por las malas" con una mano tomo mi cabello y tiro con fuerza, con la otra volvió a acercarme la comida a la boca. Me metió una cuchara a la fuerza y me obligo a tragar lo que tenia. Sabia horrible…no podía distinguir bien que era, pero era lo peor que había comido en mi vida. Dara siguió haciendo eso hasta que termine de comer. al final solo sentía ganas de vomitar. "Creo que eso es todo lindo, tengo sueño así que te dejo me ire a dormir" volvió a besarme en la mejilla y se fue.

Vi como apagaban todas las luces, por lo que volví a quedar solo, en la oscuridad, con frio y ahora con un dolor fuerte en el estomago. No podía dormir, solo pensaba en Hikaru, quisiera saber cómo esta… se que está a salvo pero eso no significa que esté bien. El dolor en mi estomago se hizo más agudo, tenía tantas ganas de vomitar, pero la venda en mi boca lo impedía.

No aguante más, me agache lo mas que pude y con mis manos; atadas a mis piernas, como pude me quite la venda. Me gire y vomite. Cuando termine ya no sentía el dolor en el estomago, pero sentía el vacio, el esfuerzo que hice para vomitar me dejo sin fuerza y sentía asco, por el olor de mi vomito y el sabor en mi garganta. Me aleje como pude de esa esquina de la habitación y el esfuerzo que hice por arrastrarme termino por vencerme y me desmaye.

"_¡Hikaru!" todo estaba oscuro… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué Hikaru no estaba conmigo? "¡Hikaru, ¿donde estas?" no podía moverme solo gritar. De pronto sentí como alguien tomaba mi brazo y me tiraba al suelo. Luego sentí alguien sobre mí._

"_Hey lindo, que bueno encontrarte" era el tal Dara. Temblé ¿Qué hacia sobre mi?_

"_¡S-suéltame! ¡Quítate!" le grite. El solo rio, la risa más cínica que había escuchado._

"_Ya ya, te hare mío" me quito el suéter y ato mis manos._

"_¡Déjame!" trate de soltarme de su agarre pero solo me agarro más fuerte, lastimándome._

"_Quédate quieto, no me hagas enojar" me dijo sujetándome fuerte al piso. Abrió mi camisa y comenzó a lamer mi abdomen._

"_¡Ahh!" grito, si me quedo callado será una tortura mas grande. Escucho pasos, volteo y veo a Hikaru corriendo hacia acá. Me alegro por un instante hasta que veo que algo le impide llegar. Dara comienza a manosearme y solo puedo gritar por ayuda._

_Volteo veo como Hikaru golpea algo que parece una pared de cristal, lo hace con todas sus fuerzas pero solo logra lastimarse. No Hikaru, si te lastimas entonces para…Hikaru por favor…_

_Dara se separa de mi y toma algo… ¿es un cuchillo? En un segundo sentí un fuerte dolor en el corazón solo por un momento vi el cuchillo clavado en el. Luego perdí todo conocimiento._

Desperté aterrado… ¿había soñado mi propia muerte? No eso nunca pasaría, Hikaru no dejaría que eso pasara… una pared de cristal no se interpondría en su camino. Pero… yo estaba aquí, con 3 tipos capaces de todo con tal de conseguir dinero… estaba solo y podían matarme si querían. Recargue mi cabeza en la pared.

Hikaru, te necesito.

-*-*-Hikaru-.-P.O.V.-*-*-

No volví a dormir en lo que quedaba de noche. Pronto se hizo de madrugada, había escuela, pero no quería, _no podía_ ir. No sé cuánto tiempo paso antes de que los demás bajaran, en sus uniformes. Mama y papa también bajaron, mama igual de elegante que siempre y papa con un traje de negocios. Todos seguirían con sus vidas normales, ¿Qué no se daban cuenta que nada era normal? Kaoru no estaba aquí y si Kaoru no estaba aquí nada iba a funcionar.

"Hikaru, tienes que subir y arreglarte hay escuela" me dijo mama en una voz suave.

"Mama… ¿no es más importante buscar a Kaoru?" le pregunte viéndola fijo.

"Hikaru, eso lo están haciendo los agentes, tu padre y yo también lo haremos, el que salgas a buscarlo es muy riesgoso" dijo ahora con autoridad.

"Pero mama…"

"Pero nada Hikaru, no protegí bien a Kaoru… no cometeré el mismo error contigo" me dijo al borde de las lagrimas. Agradecí que los demás no estuvieran con nosotros. Me levante y la abrasé, ella me abrazo también, aun a distancia, Kaoru seguía uniendo a nuestra familia.

Subí y me aliste, una limosina nos llevo a todos a la escuela. Tamaki nos dijo que el Host club cerraría por obvias razones. Todos asentimos y vi como casi todos fingían una sonrisa antes de entrar en la escuela. Todos menos Haruhi, Kyoya y yo.

Caminaba al lado de Haruhi hacia nuestro salón, podía sentir las miradas de desconcierto por el hecho de que Kaoru no estaba a mi lado. Entramos al salón y tomamos nuestros asientos. Vi el pupitre de Kaoru vacio y eso solo termino de hundir mi corazón. Baje la vista… esto era injusto, yo siempre quería faltar a clases pero Kaoru no… ahora lo estaba haciendo y por mi culpa, yo debería estar en su lugar…no, el debería estar aquí conmigo, deberíamos estar _juntos._

"Hikaru Hitachiin" escuche al maestro decir mi nombre, alcé la vista y lo vi con una pluma y una lista, estaba checando la asistencia.

"Presente" trate de que mi voz sonara tan audible y normal como posible, al no recibir comentarios me tranquilicé, hasta que vi a Haruhi volteando preocupada hacia mi.

"Kaoru Hitachiin" me congele, ¿Qué excusa doy? _No vino porque lo secuestraron, _no era una opción. "¿Kaoru Hitachiin?" el maestro y los demás voltearon a verme, porque obviamente Kaoru no había respondido.

"El…no vino porque…" no sabía que decir. No quería mentir… era Kaoru, nunca había mentido sobre Kaoru… pero tenía que hacerlo. "esta… enfermo" dije lo más tranquilo que pude… se que nadie se lo creyó pero al menos dejaron de verme y el maestro siguió con la clase.

Después de clase, me despedí de Haruhi y fui al Host Club, quería ver que mentira dieron para cerrar el Host. Me acerque a la puerta y había una nota ahí.

"A todas nuestras clientas, queremos pedirles la más sincera disculpa, el Host no abrirá sus puertas hoy, a causa de la enfermedad de uno de sus miembros. Esperamos su comprensión. Atentamente, Tamaki Suoh Presidente del Host Club"

Así que también dieron la misma excusa que di yo. Baje la mirada y camine por el pasillo. Extrañaba los días en los que solo Kaoru y yo caminábamos por aquí. Antes de que llegara Haruhi, antes de que él estuviera con Kyoya.

Llegue a la puerta principal del instituto, ya era tarde así que todos se habían ido. Antes de poder abrirla, sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho. El dolor me hizo arrodillarme y soltar mi maletín, me agarre fuertemente de los hombros con mis brazos cruzados, jadeaba, sentía mucho dolor… este dolor no era mío… ¡Kaoru! ¡¿Qué le había pasado a mi hermanito? El dolor cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

"¡Hikaru!" escuche la voz de Tamaki acercarse. No aguante más…

"Ka-Kaoru" fue lo último que pude decir antes de desmallarme por el dolor.

Kaoru, ¡¿Qué te paso?


	7. Mi Dolor

Capítulo VII: Mi Dolor

Nota del Autor: Este Capitulo contiene material que algunos lectores pueden considerar inapropiado, están advertidos.

-*-*-Kaoru-.-P.O.V.-*-*-

Permanecí así por horas, solo pensando. ¿Qué haría cuando volviera a casa? ¿Y si nunca volviera…? Me pregunto cómo estarán todos… ¿me extrañaran? Y si no es así… ¿Qué hare? Estas y mil dudas mas invadían mi mente.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y cerró, y una fuerte luz invadió la habitación. Ya me había acostumbrado a la oscuridad y aun con la venda puesta sentía como la luz brillaba fuertemente, lastimando mis ojos.

"¿Qué pasa lindo? ¿No te gusta la luz?" dijo Dara acercándose a mí. "Veo que no pudiste con la cena de ayer… tendré que limpiar esto por ti" dijo con desprecio. Escuche como salía, tenía miedo; había hecho que Dara se enojara y no sabía de que era capaz.

Dara volvió y escuche como limpiaba, mientras me hablaba.

"Sabes… ya contactamos a tu familia y están dispuestos a pagar… solo falta hacer el cambio. Pero no quiero hacerlo, después de todo eres más lindo de lo que pensé, me estas empezando a gustar." No me gustaba para nada lo que decía Dara, como pude me fui alejando poco a poco hasta que choque con la esquina. "¿no te gustaría lindo? Quedarte conmigo por siempre" me dijo riendo. Me encogí… sentía aun más miedo.

Dara dejo las cosas de un lado y se acerco a mí, cada paso que daba más cerca trataba de alejarme más y más, pero las paredes me lo impedían. Dara comenzó a reírse, sentí como se apoyaba en mis rodillas y recargaba su frente contra la mía. Temblé… odiaba tenerlo tan cerca.

Desato la cuerda que amarraba mis brazos a mis piernas, junto con todas las cuerdas que ataban mis piernas juntas. Las separo y se coloco en medio. El pánico y el miedo recorrieron todo mi cuerpo al darme cuenta lo que intentaba hacer.

"Eres tan lindo" susurro en mi oído.

Después quito la venda de mi boca, trate de esconder mis labios pero el tomo con fuerza mi rostro y me obligo a mirar hacia arriba; por suerte aun tenia la venda de mis ojos, así no le daba el placer de saber que me lastimaba. Me beso con fuerza y estrello mi espalda contra la pared, me sentía tan débil; llevaba un día sin comer y por los golpes de ayer y los de este momento, no tenía fuerzas para tratar de defenderme. Mordió mi labio inferior, gemí de dolor; aprovecho para meter su lengua en mi boca.

Sentía tanto asco, aleje mi lengua lo más que pude de la de él, aun así la encontró y jugó con ella. El asco y la culpa reinaban mi mente y mi corazón. Asco por lo que me estaba haciendo, culpa porque nadie más que Kyoya tenía el derecho a hacer eso, aun así solo pensaba en Hikaru; lo que me llenaba aun más de culpa.

Por fin se alejo de mí, cuando tuvo que respirar. Volvió a bajar hacia mí, esta vez desato mis manos y las ataduras de mis brazos. Cuando termino me estrello contra el suelo. Gemí bajito y se subió sobre mí, quitándome con fuerza el sweater y la camisa debajo de este. Estaba temblando por el frio del suelo contra mi espalda y por el miedo que me provocaba estar así. Después ato mis manos sobre mi cabeza.

"Te dije que te haría mío" susurro en mi oído.

Fue besando mi cuello, bajando lentamente; se encontró con la herida que me había hecho ayer y comenzó a lamerla. El asco recorrió otra vez todo mi cuerpo, mientras el disfrutaba tocando mi cuerpo, dejando rastros de saliva por todo mi torso y besándome de vez en cuando en la boca. No pude resistir más y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, trataba con toda mi fuerza de retenerlas, el problema era que estaba demasiado débil como para hacerlo.

Cuando se aburrió de tocar mi abdomen, desabrocho mi pantalón y metió su mano… ¡NO! Ya no quería saber más, mi corazón dolía demasiado, sentía como que explotaría de dolor. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y apreté mis dientes, levante mi cabeza y la estrelle con toda mi fuerza contra el piso. Esto resulto en una herida, pero al menos quede inconsciente.

(Nota: todo esto paso mientras Hikaru estaba en la escuela, el final de aquí es el final de clases de Hikaru.)

-*-*-Narrador-*-*-

"¡Hikaru!" grito Tamaki corriendo al ver a Hikaru en el suelo a punto de desmayarse. "¡Hikaru! ¡Hikaru responde! ¡Hikaru!" llamaba desesperado, agitando un poco el cuerpo del menor. Al no recibir respuesta y ver al menor inconsciente tomando aferrado a su pecho con fuerza; Tamaki tomo a Hikaru en sus brazos y lo cargo hasta la enfermería. "Enfermera Joy, no sé que le paso a Hikaru estaba bien y de repente se desmayo…" dijo Tamaki tratando de calmarse, aun con Hikaru en sus brazos.

"No se preocupe Suoh, recuéstelo aquí y por favor avise a su familia" dijo amablemente mientras le indicaba a Tamaki donde dejar a Hikaru. Tamaki asintió y salió de la enfermería para llamar a los señores Hitachiin y a los demás miembros del Host Club.

"Primero Kaoru… ahora Hikaru" dijo Mrs. Hitachiin para sí misma. Su esposo la abrazo tratando de consolarla a pesar de estar igual de preocupado que ella.

"¿Qué le habrá pasado a Hika-chan?" pregunto Honey, abrazando a Usa-chan, triste.

Haruhi estaba por lo más preocupada, sabía que Hikaru sufría más que todos por Kaoru; pero llegar al extremo de sufrir un ataque al corazón se le hacía demasiado. Tamaki se acerco a ella y puso una mano consoladora en su hombro, tratando de animarla. Mori y Kyoya no estaban con el grupo; en cambio, seguían en el salón del Host Club movilizando agentes y haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar a Kaoru.

"¿Familia Hitachiin?" dijo la enfermera al salir del cuarto. Todos los presentes levantaron el rostro.

"¿Cómo está Hikaru?" pregunto Mrs. Hitachiin, separándose un poco de su esposo para ver mejor a la enfermera.

"Hikaru está bien, solo fue un susto, por suerte ya está consciente por si quieren pasar a verlo" el alivio fue evidente en el rostro de todos. Todos entraron y vieron a Hikaru sentado en la cama de la enfermería viendo por fuera de la ventana.

"Hikaru… me alegro mucho que estés bien cariño" dijo Mrs. Hitachiin acercándose a Hikaru, y en cuanto estuvo a su lado, lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

"Si mama… ya no te preocupes por mi… ¿si?" dijo Hikaru sonriendo, tratando de darle ánimos. En eso sonó el celular de Mr. Hitachiin y junto a su esposa se retiraron del cuarto.

"Hikaru… ¿Qué paso?" pregunto Tamaki tratando de entender por qué le había sucedido eso a Hikaru.

"De repente sentí un fuerte dolor en el corazón..." dijo Hikaru bajito, el dolor que había sentido no le había dejado fuerzas "pero Milord, ese dolor no era mío" termino volteando hacia Tamaki con ojos llenos de preocupación.

Haruhi, Honey y Tamaki se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, la preocupación llego nuevamente a sus rostros.

"Entonces… ¿de quién es Hikaru?" pregunto Haruhi tratando de encontrarle sentido a las palabras de Hikaru.

"De Kaoru…" dijo Hikaru tentando su pecho, el dolor seguía ahí solo que ahora era apenas distinguible. "…estoy seguro que le hicieron algo a Kaoru que ni él pudo contener"

"Hikaru… ¿a qué te refieres con contener?" pregunto Haruhi intentando comprender a su novio.

"Desde que somos pequeños si Kaoru se lastimaba a mí también me dolía la parte donde él se lastimara, si algo le preocupaba yo también me sentía igual sin saber por qué. Cuando crecimos Kaoru aprendió a contener el dolor y las emociones, para que yo no los sintiera. Eso es lo que ha estado haciendo desde ayer, pero debieron haberle hecho algo que no pudo contener… y Kaoru es demasiado fuerte… por lo que debió haber sido algo horrible" Hikaru tenía lagrimas en los ojos, tratando de imaginar que había hecho que su hermanito se rompiera, la mano en su pecho tomo su ropa con fuerza; como si pudiera tomar su corazón para parar el dolor.

"Hika-chan…" comenzó Honey sin saber bien que decir.

"Ahora más que antes, tenemos que encontrar a Kaoru" dijo Hikaru viendo a los demás decidido a salvar a su hermanito.


	8. Mi Esperanza

Capitulo VIII: Mi Esperanza

-*-*-Hikaru-.-P.O.V.-*-*-

Si estoy seguro que algo horrible paso y necesito llegar a Kaoru lo más pronto posible… algo definitivamente no estaba bien… el dolor no se había ido pero podía soportarlo. La puerta se abrió y Mori y Kyoya entraron.

"¿Dónde están los señores Hitachiin?" pregunto rápido Kyoya.

"Umm recibieron una llamada y se fueron" respondió Haruhi.

"Demonios…" dijo bajito Kyoya.

"¿Por qué? ¿Encontraron algo?" pregunte rápido.

"No… pero estamos seguro que los contactaron para hacer el intercambio" dijo Mori.

Voltee a ver a los demás, el dinero que pedían por Kaoru significaría bajas para las empresas de mis padres… era mejor encontrar a Kaoru sin tener que hacer el intercambio pero era más importante tener a Kaoru a cualquier precio.

"Pero estoy seguro que ellos no harán el intercambio… tomaran el dinero y huirán" dijo Kyoya.

"¿Cómo estas tan seguro?" le pregunto Tamaki.

"¿Tamaki no viste las fotos? No fue solo por lastimar a Kaoru o para hacernos ceder más rápido, el tipo que lo lastimo lo estaba disfrutando no va a dejar ir a Kaoru tan fácil" grito Kyoya desesperado, se que después de mi él es el que mas sufría con esto.

"Kyoya cálmate…" trato de calmarlo Tamaki.

"¿Qué me calme? ¡Tienen a mi novio Tamaki!" note lagrimas en los ojos de Kyoya, el nunca lloraba, nunca. Aproveche que todos estaban centrados en Kyoya para levantarme y salir del cuarto.

Corrí por todo el pasillo buscando la salida, el dolor no se había ido aun, solo podía pensar en cuanto me necesitaba Kaoru. Llegue hasta la puerta principal y seguí corriendo. En mi mente solo tenía la imagen de Kaoru llorando presente, no veía el camino, no podía sentir nada, solo pensaba en el dolor que debía sentir Kaoru, en el miedo, en el asco que mostraba en las fotos, en cómo no pude protegerlo. No sé en qué momento llegue a un parque cerca de la escuela donde vi el carro de mis padres estacionado con ellos dentro llorando.

Iba a correr en su dirección cuando capte por que estaban así. Habían hecho el intercambio pero tal como dijo Kyoya no había resultado como todos esperábamos. Me desplome en medio de la calle. Otra vez le había fallado a mi hermanito… y ahora habíamos ayudado a sus secuestradores. Ahora podían hacerle más daño y saber que se podían salir con la suya. Escuche un sonido y voltee para ver una limosina parar enfrente de mí.

"¡Hikaru!" grito Haruhi bajando de la limosina y corriendo hacia a mí. Se arrodillo a mi lado y me abrazo para después besarme en los labios, pero no pude devolverle ninguna de las 2 acciones. Estaba perdido pensando en Kaoru. "Hikaru…" me llamo bajito.

"El intercambio…" dije en respuesta sin poder terminar.

"¿Fallo?" pregunto Kyoya. Asentí levemente. Kyoya fue el siguiente en desplomarse y Tamaki se arrodillo a su lado, consolándolo. "Maldición…"

Paso unos minutos antes de que todos nos levantáramos y subiéramos a la limosina. Nos dirigíamos devuelta a mi mansión cuando la limosina necesito gasolina y nos desviamos hacia una gasolinera.

El ánimo era pésimo dentro de la limosina, Honey y Mori no sabían qué hacer ni que decir, Tamaki consolaba a Kyoya quien lloraba silenciosamente en su hombro, Haruhi trataba de hablar conmigo; de al menos sacarme algo, pero yo solo veía por fuera de la ventana pensando en Kaoru. Luego de ver el cielo voltee mi vista hacia la tiendita de la gasolinera, nada interesante que ver… pero…

Me levante un poco para ver mejor… yo conocía a esas personas… las que iban saliendo de la tiendita… pero… ¿de dónde? No eran de clase alta, no eran clientes de mis padres, no los conocía por Haruhi… acaso. Abrí mis ojos sorprendido ¡Si si eran!

"Ha-Ha-Haru-hi" la llame y jale un poco su saco para que volteara. Cuando volteo se sorprendió igual que yo, ¡entonces si eran!

Las personas terminaron de cargar algo a su carro y arrancaron.

"¡KYOYA DILE A TU CHOFER QUE SIGA A ESE CARRO YA!" grite lo más rápido que pude. Todos se exaltaron pero me obedeció, no había terminado de cargar gasolina pero no importo, siguió al carro hasta que el carro dio vuelta en una colina. Durante el transcurso Kyoya había hablado a sus agentes y ya estaban en camino.

"Hikaru no podemos seguirlos hasta que llegue la policía" me dijo Tamaki cuando pregunte porque nos detuvimos.

"Cuando llegue podría ser demasiado tarde" dije antes de salir de la limosina y correr por la colina en la dirección del carro.

"¡HIKARU ESPERA!" escuche a Milord gritar.

De pronto escuche pasos detrás de mí y voltee a ver a Mori y a Honey siguiéndome. Corrimos hasta topar con una cabaña.

"Hika-chan ya estamos aquí pero no podemos entrar sin un plan" me dijo Honey deteniéndome antes de poder acercarme más. "Yo y Takashi haremos ruido aquí afuera para que salgan y tu entras por Kao-chan ¿está bien?" asentí y Honey sonrió, junto con Mori se fueron hacia un costado de la cabaña y yo me fui hacia el otro.

Escuche como empezaron a tirar piedras y hacer ruido. Pronto 2 hombres salieron a buscar que provocaba los ruidos. Aproveche la oportunidad y entre a la casa. Comencé a buscar el cuarto donde Kaoru podría estar escondido. Me acerque a una puerta y escuche a alguien más hablándole a otra persona.

"Lindo tus padres pagaron el intercambio… pobres ¿no?" Lindo… lindo… ¿Kaoru? ¿La persona a la que le hablaba era Kaoru? Me aleje de la puerta y busque una ventana que diera a donde estaban Honey y Mori, encontré una y me acerque.

"Honey senpai" lo llame y él se acerco un poco, ya que estaba escondido "necesito que pelees con ellos 2, hay alguien más en la casa, ocupo que el también salga, ya sé donde esta Kaoru" Honey asintió y salió con Mori llamando la atención de los 2 hombres. Pronto los tenían pidiendo piedad, en eso me escondí.

"Dile al otro hombre que salga" escuche la voz de Honey, muy amenazadora por cierto, decirle al hombre que tenia contra el suelo.

"No…" el hombre le respondió, Honey debió hacer algo porque después escuche un grito de dolor y un "¡DARA SAL!"

Luego una puerta se abrió y cerró. Espere hasta oír una segunda puerta cerrarse y corrí hasta enfrente para cerrar con llave la puerta principal. Luego volví y vi unas llaves en una mesa las tome y me acerque a la puerta donde había oído la voz. La abrí y mi corazón se detuvo.

Kaoru estaba en el suelo, con el pecho descubierto, sus manos atadas sobre su cabeza, sangre en el piso cerca de su cabeza, rasguños y demás en su pecho y lagrimas secas en su rostro.

"¡KAORU!" grite antes de caer de rodillas a su lado y de tomarlo entre mis brazos abrazándolo mientras lagrimas caían de mis ojos hacia su rostro. Desate sus manos y me quite el saco cubriéndolo con él, quite la venda de sus ojos y al levantar su cabeza note una herida en la parte de atrás. Abroche su pantalón y lo volví a abrazar "Kaoru… Kaoru respóndeme por favor, ya estoy aquí, hermanito ya estoy aquí, ya estas a salvo, te prometo nunca volverte a dejar solo, te prometo nunca volverte a fallar, solo por favor respóndeme… responde Kaoru, dame una señal de que me escuchas…" dije mientras apoyaba mi frente en su cabello y lloraba. Kaoru se sentía tan frio y estaba tan pálido, no había nada que lo diferenciara de un muerto. Seguí llorando al no recibir respuesta "Kaoru, Kaoru por favor respóndeme, te lo suplico Kaoru responde" dije abrazándolo con más fuerza.

"¿Hi-Hi-ka-ru?" escuche la frágil voz, ahora totalmente quebrada y apenas era un murmullo, de mi hermanito y lo separe un poco para ver su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y se encontraron con los míos.

"¡Kaoru!" Pronto mas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, pero estas eran de felicidad. Me acerque y bese su frente, inmediatamente me aleje de él. "¡Kaoru estas hirviendo!" lleve una de mis manos a su frente solo para comprobar lo que ya sabía, Kaoru tenía fiebre y muy alta.

Todo mi rostro cambio a uno de preocupación y voltee de nuevo a sus ojos, sin embargo ellos brillaban como siempre y su rostro ahora mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hi-Hikaru te-" lo escuche decir antes de que se desmayara contra mi pecho.

"¡Kaoru!" trate de moverlo un poco como antes pero fue inútil, me levante con Kaoru en mis brazos y salí del cuarto.

"¡Hikaru!" escuche la voz de Kyoya que acababa de entrar a la casa y corrí hacia el frente.

"Kyoya" dije al verlo, el al ver a Kaoru dejo salir un aliento de alivio y susto al mismo tiempo. "Kyoya tu sabes algo de medicina ¿Qué tan mal está Kaoru?" pregunte totalmente preocupado. Kyoya volteo a verme antes de volver la vista a Kaoru y acercarse. Puso una mano en su frente e inmediatamente la quito, luego noto la sangre en los cabellos de Kaoru y examino un poco la herida. "Tiene varias heridas en todo el torso…" dije completamente culpable. No podía evitar sentirme así, viendo a mi hermanito tan herido… no me puedo ni imaginar cuánto dolor pasaste Kaoru… cuanto lo siento hermanito.

"Hikaru tenemos que llevarlo al hospital lo más pronto posible, Kaoru tiene fiebre y la herida en su cabeza no se ve muy bien…" la mirada de Kyoya me preocupaba. Asentí y seguí a Kyoya fuera de la casa y subimos al carro; ya estaban adentro los demás, Kyoya solo le dio instrucciones a su chofer y en menos de 1 minuto una patrulla ya nos escoltaba hacia el hospital.

Llegamos a uno de los hospitales Ootori e inmediatamente 2 enfermeros tomaron a Kaoru de mis brazos y lo pusieron en una camilla y desaparecieron por el pasillo. Otra enfermera nos llevo a la sala de espera, me derrumbe en una silla; por fin había encontrado a mi hermanito pero estaba en el peor estado posible y tenia tanto miedo de que empeorara.

Pasaron horas antes de que el doctor saliera, en ese tiempo mis padres habían llegado. Sabía que todos trataban de hablarme, de distraerme pero no podía, solo podía pensar en la salud de mi hermanito.

"Srs. Hitachiin" dijo el doctor entrando al cuarto. Mis padres se levantaron y fueron con él, yo los seguí a pesar de que los demás me decían que me quedara. "Lamento mucho lo que voy a decir, Kaoru está en muy mal estado… tiene neumonía por lo que deberá al menos quedarse por 1 semana en el hospital con tratamientos, perdió mucha sangre por la herida en su cabeza ,pero es preferible hacerle una transfusión. Bueno esas fueron las mejores noticias… por desgracia les tengo muy malas noticias… Kaoru tiene varias heridas en todo su cuerpo, todas son pequeñas y no muy profundas… Kaoru… Srs. Hitachiin lamento decirles que Kaoru fue violado"

Esas últimas palabras me hicieron caer de rodillas más que culpable.

Kaoru, hermanito, perdóname por no haberte protegido.


	9. Mi Secuestro

Capitulo IX: Mi Seguridad

-*-*-Hikaru-.-P.O.V.-*-*-

Mis padres lloraban desconsolados mientras yo seguía en shock. ¿Kaoru había sido violado? Trague grueso por enésima vez. El Dr. nos dijo que podíamos pasar a ver a Kaoru, aproveche y entre solo ya que mis padres aun necesitaban tiempo para recuperarse de la noticia.

Cuando vi a Kaoru sentí que mi corazón se encogió. Mi hermanito estaba conectado con varios tubos, al menos aun respiraba por su cuenta, me acerque y acaricie su mejilla con cuidado.

Su piel se sentía distinta, sus ojos estaban rodeados por círculos negros, en su cuello estaba esa horrible marca, sus labios también se veían dañados, sus manos y brazos tenían marcas rojas de cómo habían sido atados y eso era todo lo que podía ver por la bata blanca que traía puesta Kaoru.

Me senté en la cama con cuidado para no incomodar a Kaoru y tome su mano izquierda entre mis dos manos delicadamente. La sostuve con una mano mientras que con la otra la acaricie cuidadosa y cariñosamente. No tenía necesidad de hablar, de cualquier manera Kaoru estaba inconsciente, no me escucharía; solo permanecí así por más de 15 minutos, cuando mis padres entraron después de haberse calmado un poco.

Me senté en una silla al lado de Kaoru mientras que mi madre tomaba mi lugar en la cama y hablaba con Kaoru… aun inconsciente, mi padre solo se quedo atrás de ella sosteniendo uno de sus hombros. Después de una hora mis padres se levantaron para volver a la casa, me avisaron que Tamaki y los demás habían vuelto a sus casas para descansar. Les dije que yo me quedaría con Kaoru, ellos aceptaron y me dejaron solo con mi hermanito.

Una hora más tarde y Kaoru por fin abría sus ojos. Parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, luego volteo a verme y sonrió; pero antes de que lograra decir nada llame a una enfermera para que lo revisara y ella entro con el Dr.

"Hola Kaoru soy el Dr. Kasa, ¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunto el Dr. a mi hermanito, Kaoru respiro profundo antes de hablar.

"Mejor que antes" la voz de Kaoru sonaba forzosa y rasgada…

"Me alegro, estamos tratando tus heridas así que pronto sanaran, tienes un caso de neumonía así que deberás permanecer aquí una semana tomando antibióticos, y debemos hacerte unos exámenes pero solo cuando te sientas mejor ¿está bien?" explico el Dr. y Kaoru asintió levemente. "Muy bien… por el momento eso es todo, veré que una enfermera te traiga algo de comer para que puedas tomar los antibióticos… con permiso" dijo el Dr. antes de irse.

Kaoru volteo hacia a mí y sus ojos me pedían que me acercara. Me levante de la silla y me senté en la cama de nuevo, esta vez tome a Kaoru con cuidado para abrazarlo a mi pecho. Kaoru envolvió sus brazos por mi espalda, sus dedos tomando mi camisa con fuerza y comenzó a llorar. Envolví uno de mis brazos en su cintura mientras que el otro lo usaba para acariciar su cabello con cariño.

"Hi-hi-ka-ru" dijo entre sollozos.

"Shh, Kaoru estoy aquí" dije abrazándolo un poco mas fuerte sintiendo lagrimas surgir en mis ojos. "Ya estas a salvo hermanito"

"Yo…yo"

"Shh, tu estas bien, ya estas a salvo y nadie te volverá a hacer daño, te lo prometo" dije abrazándolo más a mí.

Kaoru solo enterró su rostro ahora en mi cuello mientras lloraba, me sentía tan impotente al no poder hacer nada por mi hermanito más que abrazarlo y tratar de calmarlo.

-*-*-Kaoru-.-P.O.V.-*-*-

Desperté en un cuarto de hospital y voltee a mi alrededor hasta que mi vista se poso en Hikaru. _Hikaru_. Fue en el momento en que vi a mi hermano que todo vino a mí, todo mi secuestro se repitió en mi mente en segundos y fue entonces que recordé el momento en que Hikaru me encontró y como no pude decirle lo que en mi secuestro había descubierto.

Mientras pensaba en eso un Dr. se presento y me hablo de mi condición. Ahora que lo mencionaba mi cuerpo no dolía tanto como antes, aun sentía mi cabeza caliente y mi garganta dolía, pero la herida en mi cabeza ya no dolía ni las múltiples heridas en mi cuerpo.

El Dr. salió y yo me quede solo con Hikaru. Lo mire y en el momento en que nuestros ojos se conectaron supe que no necesitaba hablar para que él entendiera lo que quería. _Lo que necesitaba. _Necesitaba su abrazo, necesitaba sentirme protegido y querido como solo él podía hacerme sentir. Hikaru se levanto de su silla y se sentó en mi cama, tomándome con cuidado y yo simplemente me desplome sobre él. Lo abracé con toda la fuerza que tenia y escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

Trate de contarle pero las lagrimas no me dejaban hablar claramente, además Hikaru trataba de consolarme por lo que opte por dejarlo para después y simplemente relajarme en su abrazo. Como había extrañado ese abrazo.

Como había extrañado a Hikaru, escuchar su voz, sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí, protegiéndome, acariciándome, queriéndome; como había extrañado ver su rostro… voltee a verlo y note gruesas lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas… Hikaru siempre era así, yo era él que lloraba fuerte y el lloraba en silencio. Limpie sus lágrimas con mis pulgares, tomando su rostro entre mis manos; lo acerque a mí y bese sus ojos con cariño.

Me encantaba estar así con él, sin la necesidad de palabras para entendernos, para comunicarnos. Eso solo ocurría cuando uno de los dos estaba mal, sabíamos perfectamente como calmar al otro sin la necesidad de decir nada, con simple acciones; no recordaba justo cuanto amaba estos pequeños momentos, cuando uno de nosotros era débil.

Cuando termine de acariciar su rostro él hizo lo mismo por mí. Por más que amara el silencio nada incomodo que existía en la habitación sabia que tarde o temprano tendríamos que hablar, y este era el mejor momento.

"Hikaru" lo llame bajito, mi garganta dolía; tal vez no era el mejor momento para hablar.

"Shh… hablaremos después, cuando te sientas mejor; por el momento es mejor que descanses" me dijo acariciando mi cabello con calma. Aun sosteniéndome nos sentó en la cama usando la cabecera como soporte. Asentí y me recargue en su pecho, con mi cabeza en su hombro y gire para enterrar mi nariz en su cuello.

"Te quiero" susurre, antes de cerrar mis ojos para volver a dormir. Sentí que sus brazos me abrazaron más fuerte, mientras me besaba en la cima de mi cabeza.

"Y yo a ti" me susurro devuelta.

Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me sentía seguro.

Nota de la autora:

Lo siento D: perdón por haberme tardado tantos meses con el capitulo y haberlo hecho tan corto :C la verdad es que tengo demasiados proyectos. Empece en una nueva escuela y las tareas hacen que sea casi imposible escribir; además de que han pasado varias cosas en mi vida y tengo 6 historias que actualizar incluyendo esta; de verdad perdón y prometo que actualizare mas temprano; ya le falta poco a esta historia para que termine; el próximo capitulo será mas largo lo prometo C:

No se bien cuando lo subiré ya que mi inspiración es muy rara, si pienso en uan historia tengo que escribir de esa historia nomas; no me llega la inspiración para nada mas. Pero procurare que sea pronto C:

Muchas gracias a todas por leer y por sus comentarios :DD


End file.
